<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You broke my boiler by euclids-films (euclidsEfinder)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268600">You broke my boiler</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/euclidsEfinder/pseuds/euclids-films'>euclids-films (euclidsEfinder)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffy February [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reservoir Dogs (1992)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, M/M, fluffy february</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/euclidsEfinder/pseuds/euclids-films</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to get this out quickly, so it hasn't been beta'd, I'm afraid</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mr. Brown/Mr. Pink (Reservoir Dogs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffy February [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You broke my boiler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to get this out quickly, so it hasn't been beta'd, I'm afraid</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pink tugs at the collar of his hoodie and shivers as Brown places two mugs of coffee onto the broken table in front of him. He flashes Pink a sympathetic smile, but it just makes Pink want to hit him even more than he does already. The prick thinks he can just be forgiven for this shit by providing Pink with an awkward, toothy grin.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, okay, sure, maybe it’s not <em> technically </em> Brown’s fault the heating’s out. And <em> fine </em>, maybe Pink has more to do with it than he’d like to admit, but it’s Brown’s fucking place man, he should take better care of things.</p><p> </p><p>If a little making out and a small, accidental kick against some boiler pipes is enough to completely wreck the fucking thing, then it’s not Pink’s fucking problem, is it?</p><p> </p><p>When Brown comes to sit next to him, Pink shuffles inexplicably closer. He isn’t planning on making any moves on the guy, but he’s warm as a fucking fire, and if sneaking closer to him is the only way Pink’s gonna get any sort of warmth, then god knows he’s gonna sneak closer.</p><p> </p><p>Brown at least has the sense to look guilty as he leans forward to grab his coffee, and it lessens Pink’s anger towards him, if only slightly. </p><p> </p><p>They sit in silence, the TV buzzing some rerun of Miami Vice, and Pink sighs. He’s fucking <em> freezing </em> , and Brown feels so fucking <em> warm </em> , but Pink’s not about to sacrifice his dignity by cuddling some guy just so his body stops shaking. Okay, so they were making out, but there’s a huge societal difference between two guys making out and two guys cuddling, that’s for fucking sure. And okay, so the only people who’d know about it would be him and Brown (unless the stupid fucker told anyone, though Pink thinks it highly unlikey that Brown has other friends), but it’s the <em> principle </em> of the thing. Pink’ll know, and he doesn’t <em> wanna </em> know, because if he <em> knows </em>-</p><p> </p><p>Brown wraps his arms around Pink’s waist and pulls him closer, eyes not leaving the TV as he sips at his coffee. Pink’s natural reaction is to squirm, but Brown, the dense fuck, doesn’t get the hint, just continues to hold him.</p><p> </p><p>The contact isn’t <em> unpleasant </em> , quite the opposite, actually; Pink finds himself relaxing once he realises Brown’s not moving any time soon. Okay, so another guy’s holding him like this, so what? It’s not like he can hit him to get him to stop (well, he <em> could </em>, but—c’mon man, it’s the guy’s apartment, you can’t just hit a guy in his own apartment).</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When Pink wakes up, the first thing he notices is that his throat is dry as the motherfucking Sahara. The second thing he notices is that the TV’s broadcasting plain ol’ static, nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>The third thing he notices, and now this might be the most important, is that he’s lying on top of someone. Or, more specifically, on top of <em> Brown </em>. He’s got one of his arms wrapped around the other guy’s waist, and the other has its hand intertwined with Brown’s, fingers laced together like something out of a William Blake painting. Brown has his hand still tangled in Pink’s fucked-to-all-hell hair, dangling loosely as Pink stares down at him. He wants to move to grab a glass of water from the kitchen, but Brown looks…</p><p> </p><p>Pink doesn’t want to say <em> peaceful </em>; the guy’s drooling slightly and every so often he snores or says something in jumbled English. But Pink’s got no other word for how he looks.</p><p> </p><p>Partly resigned, partly pleased, Pink rests his head back into the crook of Brown’s neck and decides to stay there until the stupid bastard wakes up. Either that or Pink dies of thirst.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was gonna add a little more, but I think the brevity suits it :D Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>